Bed Rest
by laurah2215
Summary: The Concannon's series-story 39


Title: Bed Rest

Series: The Concannon's: Present, Past and Future

Author: Laura H

Synopsis: CJ and Danny have to get good at new things.

Rating:PG; Teen

Disclaimer: I'm a poor graduate student with student loans, do you really think I'm making a penny from this?

Timeline:

October 2006-"I'm Yours"  
>Nov 2006- CJ and Danny finally see what they've been missing for<br>eight years. Story 19- Make the World Go Away.

Jan 2007- Story 35- Let Love 24- "The Lord Giveth and the Lord Taketh Away".CJ and Danny move to California together. CJ becomes President of the Hollis Foundation. Danny begins writing Josiah Bartlet's biography.

February 2007- I Will Remember You

July 2007-CJ and Danny get married at the Bartlet farm and conceive Abigail during their honeymoon in Ireland.

August 2007:Story 13-"Starting a Club"

Sept 2007- Danny starts school to finish his doctorate

Nov 2007-Story 20 "Invalid"

Dec 2007- "Bed Rest"

January 2008- "Parental Discretion is Advised""

February 2008- Abigail is born  
>March 2008-Story 30-"It Won't Be Like This for Long"<p>

March 2009-Patrick is born.

August 2009:Story 25-"Separation Anxiety"

August 2010:Story 23-"Reunions"

January 2011: Story 5-He's Just Sensitive"

Sept 2013:Story 2-"Just Another Day in Paradise"

Nov 2013- February 2014: Story 3- "My Little Girl"  
>June 2014:"Take Your Kids to Your Old Work Day"<p>

May 2015: Story 14- "First Pet"

July 2015: Story 33-"The Sleepover"

May 2018: Story 34-"Asking for Forgivness"

June 2020:Story 16-"The Go-Between"

June 2021: Story 4- "Chivalry Isn't Dead"

June 2021: Story 17: "The Third and Fourth Wheels"

February 2023: Story 37: " Chasing the Dream"

April 2023: Story 29: "When the World Stopped Turning"

Jan 2025:Story 6-"The Hardest Conversation Ever"

March 2025: Story 7- "Letting Go

June 2029-Story 11 "Endings and Beginnings"

March 2030: Story 32-"My Achy, Breaky Heart"

May 2032: Story 1-Abigail's wedding- "I Loved Her First"

July 2032: Story 8- "Getting Good at New Things"

September 2032: Story 9-"Where We Need to Be"

January 2033: Story 10-"Always Loved By Me You're Gonna Be

July 2033: Story 12- "Proud of the House We Built"

September 2033: Story 15-"Miscommunication"

March 2044:-"You Can Let Go"

May 2045-"I Will Take Care of You."

From the moment Danny received the call from the hospital in Lilongwe, he felt the adrenaline pumping through his internal system. The attending doctor had called to inform him that his new wife had been rushed to the hospital by her colleagues when she had collapsed during a meeting. The doctor quickly assured him that CJ was in stable condition and currently conscious. Danny, having ascertained that CJ was apparently relatively stable, rapidly turned his attention to his second main concern- their unborn child. CJ was just shy of six months into the pregnancy, having conceived the baby during their honeymoon in June. The doctor rushed to explain to Danny that, as far as he could tell from their initial tests and examinations, the baby had not suffered when CJ's blood pressure had temporarily dropped drastically. They would be performing an ultrasound shortly to investigate further. Danny demanded to talk to CJ, and the doctor promised that he would set up a call between him and his wife as soon as she was more lucid. Danny inquired about how quickly CJ could travel to the United States, and the doctor assured him that if her vitals remained consistent throughout the night then he would release her in the morning. Danny thanked the doctor curtly before immediately contacting the Hollis Foundation offices.

"God, baby, are you okay?" Danny sighs in the phone, having been connected to CJ's hospital room in Malawi.

CJ, lying limply in the sterile bed, breathes her own sigh of relief. "Yes, I'm fine now. I know you're probably freaking, but everything's fine."

"No, it's not fine," Danny counters, clearly upset. "You're having complications and you're six months pregnant and you're in Africa, CJ!"

"Honey, the doctors checked everything out and we're gonna be fine. Really, I'm doing much better." CJ insists, trying to calm her husband down. She frowns in the direction of her assistant, Isabella, who is sitting in a plastic chair across from her bed.

"Sweetheart, it's not right. You're halfway around the world and you're suffering and I'm not there to help and I can't do anything about it," Danny sighs.

"I know," CJ whispers, her voice cracking. "I wish you were here. I was so scared when I came around and I was so worried about our little girl. I wanted you here. But it's gonna be okay. I've got Isabella here. And they're probably going to release me in the morning and then I can go back to the hotel."

"No. I've already made arrangements for you to fly home on the Hollis jet as soon as you're clear. The pilots and staff have medical training so I feel safe having you fly with them," Danny informs her.

"But I've still got six days left here. I have work to do. They need me," CJ protests.

"I need you," Danny reminds her gently, his voice thick with emotion. "I need you home, safe and in my arms."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, CJ nods. Despite wanting to finish meeting with the project team, she knows she needs to fly back to California and rest her weary body. Her priorities lie with the vulnerable growing fetus inside her and her overprotective husband. There will be time for work later, and she can delegate if necessary. "All right. I'll have Isabella call the local office here and cancel my plans."

"Okay, let's get you upstairs and lying down." Danny gently guides CJ by the elbows through the foyer and towards the staircase. He had just returned from picking her up from the airport. He couldn't recall a time when he had been more relieved to see CJ, but after waiting over two days for her to be released from the hospital and then flown via the Hollis jet from Malawi, Danny was overjoyed to have his wife safely returned to their home, and a more industrialized country.

"I'm…I'm fine. I don't need to lie down. I slept on the plane. I really think I should try to stay awake so I can readjust to the time zone." CJ stops and places her hands on Danny's shoulders.

"Darling, your body has been through a lot in the last couple days. You need to recuperate. And I know you didn't sleep well on the plane. I've hardly slept since the hospital called me. How about we go have a nap? We've got an appointment with Dr. Terry at three o'clock." Danny runs his fingers along CJ's palms. He had made an appointment with CJ's obstetrician for as soon as she would arrive home. The doctors at the hospital in Lilongwe had consulted with Dr. Terry about CJ's treatment when she was in the hospital, to ensure that they understood her complete medical history and current complicated condition.

"Okay, I guess a little one won't hurt," CJ concedes, feeling slightly foggy.

Danny leads her up the stairs and into their bedroom. "I've got your favourite pajamas all ready, my old t-shirt and those flannel bottoms you like."

"Thank you. Oh, it's so good to be back home. Oh, our bed looks so comfortable," CJ giggles lightly, realizing she is more fatigued than she thought.

Danny guides her to a sitting position on the bed and runs a hand along her cheek. "God, I'm glad you're home. I was so worried. I love you more than I can ever express."

Managing a smile, CJ leans in for a tender kiss. "I love you, too."

Danny had helped CJ into the pajamas and then they both had collapsed into bed, grateful for the opportunity to curl up in bed together after ten days apart and CJ's traumatic trip to the ER. Danny, after an hour, quietly disentangled himself from around CJ's torso and legs and descended downstairs to the kitchen. He threw a hashbrown casserole he had made last night in the oven to bake so he and CJ could have a late lunch before heading to the doctor's office.

CJ softly pads into the kitchen in her pajamas, terry-cloth robe and slippers, to find Danny staring solemnly at the latest sonogram picture of the baby hanging by a magnet on the fridge. "What's wrong?"

Danny whips around and offers CJ a rueful frown. "It kills me that I wasn't with you when you lost consciousness and had to go to the hospital. I'm your husband, the father of this baby. I should have been there to help you, to protect you both."

CJ steps forward and takes Danny's hands. "You didn't want me to go. Guess you can say, 'I told you so…'"

Sighing, Danny shakes his head. " That's not what this is about. I just want you both to be safe."

"And we are," CJ assures him, gazing into his eyes directly. "I won't go back until after the baby is born. In fact, I won't leave the country at all for the duration of the pregnancy. How does that sound, crazy love of mine?" CJ's lips curl into her signature grin.

Danny draws CJ's protruding frame into his arms and gives her an affectionate squeeze. "Good. Now, come sit down. I'm gonna get this casserole out of the oven."

"What do you see, Dr. Terry?" Danny inquires impatiently, rubbing CJ's palm as she lies on the examining table receiving an ultrasound. The doctor in Malawi had conducted one, but Danny had insisted that Dr. Terry perform an additional one with the equipment in her office. Danny wanted the second opinion of an American certified doctor.

"Everything looks normal for twenty-four weeks. I don't see anything abnormal. Heart rate is good." Dr. Terry, a thin woman with black hair in her fifties replies evenly.

"I told you everything would be fine," CJ jabs at her husband with a little smile.

"I am concerned about what happened in Lilongwe, though," the doctor admits, setting aside her equipment and wiping the gel off of CJ's midsection. "Your blood pressure has always been a cause for concern, and with you being a high risk pregnancy to begin with, any added complications at this stage can pose a serious risk."

"What does that mean?" Danny demands, eyebrows raised.

"I mean, I'm concerned that something could cause your body internal trauma and the baby could be harmed. You could go into labour prematurely or experience complications during the delivery. So, from now on, I want to see you here every other week to monitor your progress, more frequently in the last six weeks. I want you monitoring your blood pressure every day to ensure that it stays consistent, not high like it initially was when you came to see me before you were pregnant and were experiencing all that stress, and not low like it was when you ended up in the hospital. You need to reduce your daily stress as much as possible. I'd actually like you to be on bed rest for the duration of the pregnancy."

"Bed rest? You mean, like staying in bed all day and watching T.V?" CJ stares challenging and in disbelief at her doctor.

"Well, no, you don't need to literally be in bed all day, but you should be at home resting for the majority of the time, yes," Dr. Terry replies shifting in her chair.

"But, what about my job? I can't do all my work from home. I mean, I can participate in some teleconferences and write emails, but I need to do most of my work at my office," CJ explains, her voice reaching an unnaturally high octave as she relays her concern to her doctor.

The doctor shakes her head in grave regret. " I'm sorry, CJ. You really shouldn't be working anymore. Once you've recovered from the jetlag, you can go into your office and wrap up any remaining projects and delegate anything left on your agenda. After that, no more work until after the baby is born. It's really best for you and the baby for you to be resting and reducing your stress as soon as possible."

Staring in stunned silence, tears begin to pool in CJ's eyes.

Glacially dragging her feet across the foyer, CJ drops her purse on the floor with a thud.

Danny removes CJ's jacket and hangs it in the closet. "What would you like for dinner, hon'? I've got some chicken in the freezer or some homemade soup in the fridge or I can whip up a…"

"I don't want anything," CJ cuts him off stiffly.

"Come on, CJ. You gotta eat," Danny reasons.

"I'm going upstairs," CJ announces wearily, ascending the stairs.

"You wanna lie down?" Danny follows CJ carefully.

CJ whips around and fixes Danny with an angry glare. "No, I need to call Isabella and Elaine and Frank Hollis and make arrangements for my unexpectedly early maternity leave. Guess I'll be taking a leave of absence until the baby decides to arrive after three months of unnecessary confined house arrest and boredom."

"CJ," Danny begins pleadingly before CJ turns back around and continues toward the upstairs hallway.

"Just leave me alone," CJ requests, entering the home office and shutting the door behind her.

Danny enters the den to find CJ curled up on the couch in her pajamas underneath a crocheted blanket, flipping through channels on the plasma T.V. He cautiously pads across the room and sits down beside her.

"Everything okay?" Danny inquires gently.

CJ shrugs with a forced smile, letting the remote settle on a reality program about expectant mother's giving birth. "Sure. Just getting started on my bed rest. This is what I'll be doing for the next three months. Fun, huh?"

Sighing, Danny rolls his eyes. " Come on, CJ. I know this is not what we expected or planned for, but we have to adapt and make the best of this situation."

CJ raises a thin brow at her husband. "Really? Because it seems to me that it's only me who has to adapt. No one's telling you to quit working and give up what you love. I have to do all the sacrificing. I'm the one who's been carrying this baby for six months, constantly worrying and going through all these uncomfortable changes to bring this baby into the world."

"Sweetheart, you have been incredible throughout this entire journey. I could not be more proud of you. But, you have to know that you're not going through this alone. I'm experiencing this, too. I'm trying to be there for you and our baby in any way I can. I know that you're bearing the brunt of the pregnancy, but as soon as this baby is born, I promise you I will be in there getting my hands dirty, never shirking my responsibilities. I'm looking forward to being completely involved. I'm gonna care for this baby when you return to work, and it will be my career that takes a back seat for a little while. So, what I'm trying to say is that I appreciate that what you're going through is incredibly difficult, but I am here for you and I will always be there to care for this child after she is born." Danny reaches out to take CJ's hand comfortingly.

Inhaling and taking an opportunity to consider Danny's words and calm herself down, CJ bobs her head in agreement. "I know, Danny. You've been so amazing and I have no doubt that you'll be the most incredible father. I'm just…overwhelmed. And I'm disappointed that I can't work. I guess, because not only do I enjoy it and it gives me a sense of purpose and accomplishment, but it serves as a much needed distraction from my worrying and discomfort right now. I don't know how I'll survive just waiting around. I know Dr. Terry is trying to reduce my stress by eliminating work, but I think it'll actually increase my stress."

Danny nods his head in understanding and drops a feathery kiss to CJ's crown. "We'll find non-stressful activities to occupy your time. We'll prepare the house for the baby, we'll go for long walks to the beach, you can read. Just think, we're doing this for our little miracle of a baby girl. It'll all be worth it when we get to hold this angel in our arms." Danny places his palm over CJ's moderately protruding midsection, the affectionately named 'baby bump' that Danny enjoys talking at daily.

CJ drops her head to Danny's shoulder and slips her arm around his torso. "Yeah, I know you're right. I'm just being selfish and petty. After all, I'm about to become a mother, I better get used to putting this little one first. All right, I'll try not to complain about the fact that I have to take it easy for the next three months. But, I'm not used to filling my time with relaxing activities, so you'll have to help me and have lots of patience."

Danny grins at his wife and pulls her in closer. "Of course, darling. I've got some experience with that." He and CJ are getting good and getting good at new things.


End file.
